The iPod Song Shuffle Challenge
by brainyravenclaw5
Summary: I'm sure you've heard of this challenge before. While a song (on shuffle) plays, you must write a story- but only for the duration of the song. Most of these are Dramione/Garry, but I threw in some Harmione just because the idea of Draco living in a muggle neighborhood kind of seemed non-canon. Eh.


**I'm Here, Matilda the Musical, 5:33**

Draco wrapped his arms tighter around Hermione as she sobbed, choking into his ivory colored sleeves. She gently ran her arm along the bruises lining her legs. Draco pressed a gentle kiss to her temple. "It's okay," he murmured, rocking her back and forth.

Disgusted, the Malfoy heir cast his eyes around the dank, dark, dusty cellar that Hermione had previously been locked in. The little weasel didn't deserve Hermione; anyone who shut his wife up with no food after beating her didn't even deserve to live.

He found himself shedding a tear for the girl who was slowly drifting off in his arms. She reached up and traced her fingers across his face, memorizing the lines of worry etched across them. "I'm alright Draco, don't cry!"

Draco squeezed her closer to him. "I know, I'm here now." Suddenly, Draco softly deposited Hermione on the floor, and stood up, an almighty rage growing in his heart. He decided then and there he would make Ronald Weasley pay. He stormed out of the house, vowing to kill the redhead.

But that was the last Hermione ever saw of Draco. Because he never came home. Ever again.

**Beautiful, A.N.T. Farm Soundtrack, 3:18**

Hermione stared at her reflection in the mirror. She gently brushed her fingers across the cool glass. No matter how insecure she felt on a normal school day, she knew she was beautiful. Words couldn't bring her down. She had a nice dress, and a wonderful boy was waiting for her outside Gryffindor Tower, and the Yule Ball would be her turn to shine.

She didn't care what other people said to her, because it was her night, and words couldn't bring her down. She finished pinning up her hair in the elaborate style Ginny had taught her the previous week, and a soft smile escaped her lips.

Hermione knew she was beautiful.

**Be Prepared, The Lion King, 3:40**

Draco sat, facing Severus Snape, who was in the middle of explaining his next plan to "help" the Dark Lord overthrow Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah. Draco stood and faced Severus. He had a plan that could make Snape's look like it was devised by a three-year-old with a coloring book and crayons.

A shining new era was about to begin, starring Draco Malfoy. Of course, Severus Snape would _possibly_ get something out of it, but the main recipient would be Draco. No one would ever go hungry again. Everyone would cheer, and Draco would be a leader who would be long-time adored. But no one would get _anything_ without Draco. It would take much planning, but he would be respected, saluted, and seen for the wonder he was.

So the world better be prepared.

**She's so gone, Lemonade Mouth, 3:06**

Hermione opened the door to the Yule Ball, secretly enjoying the looks she was receiving from the school population. Everyone stared at her, girls wishing to be her, and boys wishing to be Draco Malfoy, whose arm she was hanging off.

No longer was Hermione the insecure, shy bookworm. She sent Ron a flirty wave, and used her index finger to close his mouth with a _snap!_ This was the new Hermione, and Ron was missing out on who she really was inside.

The students could look, but they wouldn't see the girl she used to be. Hermione grinned to herself. She was so gone. Draco pulled her closer to him as more guys drooled and stared at her. Hermione could get used to this.

**Our Song, Taylor Swift, 3:21**

Harry and Ginny cruised along the highway, as Harry easily turned the wheel with one hand. Ginny looked at him. "I want us to have a song," she whined, turning down the radio. Harry gave her a smile as he pulled into a parking space.

"We have one."

He began to tick the songs off on his fingers. "Our song is the way you laugh, when I sneak over to the Burrow in the middle of the night, or when we Floo call at one A.M. You know, when we have to speak real slowly so Mrs. Weasley doesn't hear us."

Ginny thought. "When I'm really tired and just want to collapse in bed, but I notice you've brought me roses. Because you're thoughtful like that."

"Exactly." Harry turned up the radio. "Listen." Ginny cocked her head. She let the melodious music wrap around her.

Harry leaned closer to her. "Not one song is as good as ours," he announced, wrapping his arm around her.

"I know."

Ginny grabbed his shirt and pulled him too her, sighing as their lips met.

**You Belong With Me, Taylor Swift, 3:51**

At her aunt's guestroom window, Hermione glanced across the street to Harry's house, watching as Cho ranted about something. Shaking it off, she began to dance around her room. Hermione stopped as she thought of Cho's short skirts- which were much nicer than any of Hermione's modest clothes- and that she played as seeker, much like Harry.

Why couldn't her best friend see that the two of them belonged together? She had been there for Harry since the beginning, and understood him much better than self-centered Cho did.

Later, as she and Harry roamed the streets of Privet Drive, Hermione tried to take in as much as she could, his bright smile (which had mysteriously disappeared since he had started to date Cho) his ripped jeans, and his fresh pine scent. She couldn't help but smile when she saw him, but how could Harry not see they were destined to be together?

But when Cho began to cheat on Harry with Cedric Diggory, who did Harry come to so he could talk it out? Hermione. She had stood and waited at his back door, and finally (_finally_) he realized they belonged with each other.

**TTYLxox, Bella Thorne, 2:33**

Hermione smiled at Ginny, who was her best friend. They had gone through so much together, they were like sisters. They even wore the same dress to the Yule Ball, and they shared shoes with each other. (And when Hermione had begun to date Viktor Krum, she even introduced Ginny to his cute-times-ten best mate Emil!)

They didn't need words to communicate because they had a perfect understanding of one another, and could even tell what the other was thinking. They were obviously meant to be best friends forever.

They brought out the best in each other, and anyone with eyes could see that they were the epitome of true friendship.

**Survivor, Destiny's Child, 3:49**

Ever since Ron and Hermione had broken up, he had sent her a letter, droning on about how she would be weak, broke, sad, helpless and stressed without him. Well, if only Ron could see her now. Hermione was the co-wealthy editor of the Quibbler, after she and Luna took the position over from the late Xenophilius Lovegood. She lived in a huge home in the country, and had the perfect new boyfriend: Draco Malfoy.

She was a survivor, and Hermione would never give up. Ron had to see now, that she could make it without him. Hermione didn't need anyone to go on with her life, and if Ron couldn't realize that, he wasn't for her.

Besides, Ron had been only bringing her down, and Hermione couldn't have that. She was a survivor.


End file.
